


A Fixer Upper

by ItzAntz7



Series: Happy Days Will Never Be Granted [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, My Singing Monsters
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Much like FNAF did with its lore, Original Character(s), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), This starts happy and eventually goes to shit, Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), sis - Freeform, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzAntz7/pseuds/ItzAntz7
Summary: Cobalt's Burger Castle is a restaurant that is a rival to Fredbear's Diner. Grant is just a mechanic who happens to specialise in Animatronics, and has found this restaurant and decided to put in the effort to make this restaurant the best restaurant there ever could be. What he doesn't know, is that he is about to be tangled up in the mess of a certain man in purple.
Series: Happy Days Will Never Be Granted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718611
Kudos: 3





	1. Meeting the Gang & Working on Fang.

**Author's Note:**

> Five Night's at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
> All the Original Characters in this series belong to me.  
> Do not steal my OCs, or the art of them, as they belong to me.

_Beep Beep.. Beep Beep… Beep Beep.._

Grant groaned groggily as the beeping of his alarm cut through his sleepy state. He lifted his head from his soft pillows to pull his phone from his nightstand and check the time. 6:15 am. He rolled his eyes, pulling himself out of bed and into the small bathroom of his apartment, tugging off his boxers and turning on the shower, stepping under the warm water, his muscular form relaxing as the warm water ran down his forms, soothing all the tension in his muscles. He pulled out his 2-in-1 shower gel, scented like cedar-wood, squirting a generous load into his palm. He rubbed it into his hair, making sure his hair was white with bubbles before moving onto his body, scrubbing the areas where body hair had sprouted, like his chest, armpits, and lower regions. He rinses off, making sure there was no trace of bubbles before turning the shower off, and stepping out, drying himself, before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back into the bedroom.

He checked his phone, noticing a missed call from his mother, and he groans. What on earth was she doing up this early, phoning him? Oh well, he’d give her a call later. He slid on some boxers, along with the rest of his mechanic uniform. His mechanic uniform consisted of a hat, a blue short sleeved shirt, a tool-belt, and some fitted slacks. He’d recently got a job for a small burger chain to be the mechanic for them, which his family didn’t approve of, as they wanted him to be more than some grease monkey, but he was happy with his job. He gave himself a quick spritz of aftershave, making sure he smelled nice before checking the time again. 6:35 am. He had 25 minutes to get to work, not too bad.

Pushing open the doors to the dark restaurant, he saw that the animatronics were in their sleep mode. He’d gotten to know the band, which was good. There were the two female singers, Hoola and PomPom, who seemed to be sisters to one another. PomPom was a humanoid animatronic, her head, torso, shoulder, and lower leg suit pieces covered in pink fluff. Her thigh and arm suit pieces were plastic and yellow and orange stripes. Her servos had been completely replaced with pink fluffy pompoms. She also had two small pigtails coming from her head, and she had icy blue optics, along with metal eyelids and lipstick along her mouth. Hoola seemed to be the complete opposite. Her fluff was a lot shorter and yellow, and her stripes were light blue and a darker blue. Her eyes were a darker blue as well. She also only had one large ponytail, instead of two smaller pigtails like her elder sister.

  


The drummer was a male fennec fox named Fang. His suit model appeared to have sculpted in muscles, with most of which being black, with white accents, like his servos, his paw pads, snout, ear tufts and tips, as well as the bottom half of his tail. His ears were especially large, and he was somewhat fluffy too, with yellow optics. The last member of the band was the guitarist, a dragon named Cobalt, which was probably due to his dull blue colour. He was mostly blue, with red scales on his muscular torso, eyebrows and tail, along with the insides of his massive wings. His optics were a similar colour to Hoola’s, a cyan colour. He also sported a dark blue mohawk with red highlights, and had horns on the ends of his wings and along the spine of his tail. He also had a fake eyebrow piercing and a snake bite ear piercing.

  


He walked past the band on the stage to the door that had the Restricted Area sign on the door, laptop in his grasp. His boss had told him that he would leave sticky notes in there that would guide him on what to do. He entered the room labelled parts and service, as the restricted area door had led to a hallway with several other doors, two of which appeared to be offices. Sure enough, on the large metal table in the parts and service, there were a couple fluorescent pink sticky notes. Clean the animatronics. Check their software. Update them if need be. Seems like he had his work cut out for him. He looked around and found a few USB cables. Alright, that was good. He was no stranger to updating animatronics, and thus had already made a pack that he would copy into each animatronic to update them. He booted up the laptop, opening the correct programs before leaving to collect his first animatronic of the day to be updated, which was Fang.

He moved to stand behind the animatronic, pulling open the panel to his controls, to which he switched him on before closing him up, stepping back. Fang stood tall, surveying his surroundings before his optics fell on Grant, his processor working to read his mechanic tag. Fang visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping, which Grant took as a good sign. “H-Hey kid-” His programmed line cut short, as Fang was only addressing one person, “Do you k-know what we are going t-to be doing to-today?!”

Grant gave a nod, “I’m going to be working on you and the rest of the band today, cleaning you and giving you an update, because-” He leaned in to sniff the fur of the animatronic, recoiling in disgust at the putrid scent of dust coming from him. He coughed, waving his hands about to try and get rid of the smell, “-You obviously haven’t been cleaned in days!” Fang’s eyelids lowered as he gave a very unamused look to Grant. “B-Be nice-!” He prompted, his programmed speech stopping him from saying what he really wanted to.

Grant just rolled his eyes and hopped down from the stage, Fang following after him, except taking the stairs, and following to Parts and Service. Grant held the door for the larger animatronic, who stood tall at around 7’5”, luckily Grant was 6’1”, so there wasn’t too big of a height difference. Fang took a seat on the table, Grant plugging him in to his computer, looking through his files, seeing memory files, recorded speech files, personality files, and other sorts of files. He just copied the files he already had into Fang, smiling as his eyes widened in awe at the changes to his software. He was being updated with sensors, antivirus software, and his AI was being made a lot more advanced. So much so, that he didn’t need to use his recorded speech files anymore. He could now process sensory information and make a motor response.

“Is this too fast for you? Please let me know so I can adjust it for you.” Grant asked, worried that this would damage his processor. Fang just shook his head, the last few files being copied before it was complete. “Wow. Thank you. I can’t explain how grateful I am to have you as our engineer.” Grant blushed a little at the compliment, scratching the back of his neck as he struggled to reply. “I-It’s nothing, really. Just doing my job, heh.” He offered weakly, “Speaking of doing my job, is there anything else you’d like before I go cleaning you?” Fang looked off to the side in thought as he checked through the files in his processor, before realising that there was a lack of drum techniques, “I’d like to know how to get more drumming techniques and skills.”

Grant gave a nod, leaning down as he began searching for a few videos on drumming tutorials. He then began downloading several drumming beat videos onto Fang, which he could then play back in his own time. “There you go, Fang. Is that all, or did you want something else?” Fang shook his head, satisfied with what he had. “Could you perform a diagnostic for me? I just wanna make sure everything is as it should be.” Grant asked, pulling the USB cable from Fang’s back and closing the suit panel. “All systems are working, Grant. Power is high, and cooling and heating systems are stable.” Fang spoke as he completed running the test on himself. Grant seemed satisfied enough, leading Fang back into the dining hall.

Grant went and collected a bucket of soapy water and a sponge, grinning at Fang. Fang’s ears instinctively lowered, which made Grant chuckle. He dunked the sponge in the water, wringing it out and moving over to Fang, beginning to scrub at the fur on his chest, getting out all of the hidden dirt and brightening up the white patches that were previously light grey. He cleaned all of his upper torso, arms, legs, tail and head, including the ears before stopping at his pelvis suit piece. “Hey, uh, could you clean yourself there? I know you don’t have those parts, I just.. It’s a respect thing.” He stated, handing Fang the sponge and letting him clean his groin and ass. He then got the towel to dry him up, now a lot more fluffier than he was, previously. One down, three to go, and it was only 7:45 am. The place opened at 9 am.


	2. A New Paint Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant begins working on Cobalt, updating his software and giving him a fresh coat of paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Night's at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
> All the Original Characters in this series belong to me.  
> Do not steal my OCs, or the art of them, as they belong to me.

Grant looked towards the three that were left up on the stage, a fresh, clean smelling Fang by his side. He decided to work on the other male, Cobalt, and leave the girls for last. He moved up to Cobalt, who, luckily, was made of plastic and not faux fur, meaning he’d be a lot easier to clean. Although, it also meant that Cobalt would need a new paint job. He moved behind Cobalt, or as close to behind as he could because his tail was definitely not allowing that. He opened the panel to his control board, switching him on, closing him up and stepping to the front of him while he lined up in front of him. Cobalt’s optics snapped open, the LEDs behind them causing his eyes to glow.

“Cobalt?” Fang asked softly, stepping forward. Grant turned towards Fang and let him explain, as the ‘Chief Dragon’ title made him sound like the leader of the band, even though he was just the guitarist. “Grant here is the mechanic. He’s going to update you, and also clean you. He cleaned me, see? I don’t have to restrict myself to programmed speech anymore!” Fang beamed at Cobalt, the large, muscular dragon turning to lock Grant in his analytical stare, looking him over for a long time before he nodded. “Alright. That. Sounds. Like. Fun.” He seemed to chop up his programmed speech to make a sentence of his own, so he must have been pretty smart already.

Grant gave a sigh of relief, hopping off of the tall stage with ease, and making his way to the Parts and Service door, stopping and motioning for Cobalt to follow. Cobalt moved to Grant, taking the stairs, much like Fang had. He quickly caught up to Grant, the mechanic smiling up at him. He stood at an impressive 8’9”, the tallest animatronic in the band. Grant opened the door, looking to Fang, “Hey, Fang? Could you turn the girls on for me? I need them online by the time I come back.” And with that, he led Cobalt into the small Parts and Service room, noting that because his tail was plastic, he wouldn’t be able to sit. That would have to be changed. Mentally noting to articulate Cobalt’s tail more, he then plugged him into his laptop, doing his usual check to make sure all of the necessary files were there.

He copied the folder of all the necessary updates into Cobalt, he watched the dragon animatronic’s optics widen as his processor took in what he had downloaded. “Sor- This. Is. Extremely. Adver- Adapt- Ad- Impressive. Cody. -ing.” He struggled to make a full sentence by chopping and splicing his programmed speech files, but Grant understood him. “Yes, Cobalt. It is. You are in good hands, I assure you. Soon, you four will be the best animatronics. I promise.” He smiled at the tall animatronic, watching the last few files download. Cobalt’s gears whirred as he adjusted himself, turning to Grant. “Thank you for this.”

Grant just chuckled a little. “Don’t thank me yet. There’s still a lot of work that needs to be done. But, before we do get into all of that, Do you want anything else?” Cobalt tilted his head, his mohawk flopping to the side as he did so, “I think I would quite like a more.. Rock attitude. I have the looks, just not the personality.” Grant frowned a little, he didn’t like editing personality files. It just felt wrong to him, to go into someone and force them to be something they aren’t. His frown must have given away his train of thought, because Cobalt placed his oversized servo on Grant’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “It’s fine, Sir.” Grant blushed in embarrassment at being called sir, “Just Grant would be fine.”

“Grant it is, then. Apologies.” Cobalt gave a nod. Grant reluctantly opened the files to Cobalt’s personality, and began typing, making changes, refining it. Cobalt had gone slack as these changes were made, which worried Grant, but he had to push on. He couldn’t turn back now. And with that, he made the last changes and saved the file, closing it and waiting for Cobalt to register his new personality. Cobalt blinked a little, turning to Grant and slapping him enthusiastically on the back, “Hey, kid, are you ready to rock?!” Cobalt gave a fanged grin at Grant, the mechanic chuckling. “Yeah!” Grant gave a weak impression of a kid fist pumping the air, to which Cobalt stuck out his split tongue, throwing up devil horns with his hands. “Rock on, kid!”

Grant was relieved that everything was how it should be, deciding to get onto the next task of the day. Touching up his paintwork. The paint at the ends of the plastic suit pieces were beginning to chip and flake off, and the overall paint had become discolored due to lack of maintenance. “Hey, Cobalt, mind showing me the paint for you guys are?” Cobalt gave a nod in reply, instantly walking back out of Parts and Service and into a room that wasn’t one of the offices. Seems it was the storage room, where all kinds of backup equipment and such was kept. Cobalt grinned, grabbing the necessary paint along with the paintbrush for him, bringing it back to the Parts and Service where Grant stayed, the mechanic’s eyes widening at the paint, “You got it for me? Wow, thanks.” Cobalt just chuckled, patting Grant on the shoulder, “Course I did, kid. Don’t trust you with my paints.” He joked.

Grant just rolled his eyes, grabbing the paintbrush from Cobalt’s servo, dipping it into the blue paint and beginning to go over all of the blue sections, watching as that dull and boring blue brightened up a little with a fresh coat of paint. Painting was messy, and tedious, but he got all the blue done quicker than expected. Now it was onto the red, which was a lot easier as there was less surface area to cover with the red paint. It was incredibly satisfying to watch the contrast in colour as the fresh paint covering the old. He made sure to give extra focus and detail on the face, which was sort of uncomfortable staring into an animatronics eyes for so long. He heaved a sigh when it was done, and Cobalt had put away the paint, and had instead returned with a hairbrush. He then pointed to his mohawk when he got a very confused look from Grant.

Grant stood on top of the table to be able to brush through Cobalt’s tangled and messy mohawk, brushing out those blue and red strands of his. Grant chuckled a little as the dragon let out what seemed to be a pleased grumble, his eyelids flickering closed. “Awh, that’s adorable. You really are just a big softie, aren’t you?” He teased Cobalt, who gave a huff, “And who is it that says I can’t be soft, kid?” Grant chuckled in reply, hopping off of the table and checking his phone. 8:30. Shit. He had 30 minutes left to get both of the girls done. A yell of alarm from Fang made him burst into the dining room, stopping to see what appeared to be chaos, Cobalt close behind.

Fang shrunk back a little at the glares from both Cobalt and Grant. “I turned them on like you said!” Fang raised his servos in defense. Hoola was just twirling around the dining room, twirling her red hoop around, not caring what she knocked into, or what she knocked over. Pompom was doing an entire cheerleading routine it seemed, jumping on the tables and shaking her pom-poms wildly. They seemed to be singing together. “Hey nana, hey nana, hey nana, hey na! Hey, low!” Pompom chanted to the time of her jumps. “Hey nana, hey nana, hey nana, uh oh!” Hoola joined in, knocking over a chair.

Grant’s face paled. He had half an hour to update these two and hopefully bathe them both, as they were definitely in the same condition Fang was when Grant had walked in. There seemed to be no way to do it, but he realised that he had both Cobalt AND Fang to help. Turning to the two, he set his jaw. “I think I’m going to need your two’s help to wash these two, AND clean up..” They both gave a nod, and got to work, Fang cleaning up, and Grant and Cobalt worked on wrangling these two into Parts and Service.


	3. Finishing Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant fixes the two sister animatronics, Hoola and PomPom with the help of Fang and Cobalt, and help all four of them come up with a new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Night's at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
> All the Original Characters in this series belong to me.  
> Do not steal my OCs, or the art of them, as they belong to me.

Grant panted as he shut the door to Parts and Service, turning to face Cobalt as he kept Hoola and PomPom tightly bound to his sides with a servo around their wrist joints. The dragon couldn’t help but give a chuckle at the state of the mechanic, watching as he took a moment to catch his breath, firm chest heaving. Grant unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, hoping it would help prevent him from sweating. He turned to Cobalt, “Please shut them off. I’d rather do this without them dancing around.” Cobalt gave a nod, flipping the switch for both of them, watching as their optics flickered and the powered down, slumping over as they did so.

Grant walked over, and plugged PomPom into the computer, doing a quick check over her files, making sure that everything was in order before he copied the files into her processor, sighing in relief. As the files were downloaded, he decided to take a peek at her personality files. Supposedly she was to be energetic and cheerful, but very protective of her younger sister, and keep her out of trouble. He frowned. Her sister? Hoola was her younger sister? He wasn’t even sure that animatronics could have siblings.

As the files stopped downloading, he switched PomPom back on, just to make sure that everything was indeed working fine. PomPom stood up straight, her icy blue optics surveying the Parts and service room fully, assessing to see if she was in any danger. As her optics fell on Grant and Cobalt, she relaxed a little, realising they weren’t there to hurt her. “Um, sir? Was it you who updated me? I have a lot of new files.” Grant gave a nod. “Yes. I was told by the manager that I have to update and clean you all. Speaking of which, Cobalt?” He turned to the blue dragon, “Mind taking her out to Fang so you can both clean and dry her while I get Hoola updated. I don’t have much time, unfortunately. We’re about an hour from opening.” Cobalt nodded in understanding and led PomPom out of the room. 

Grant gave a sigh as he turned to Hoola and plugged her in, beginning to copy the update files into her. While those files were downloading, he checked up on Hoola’s files, just to make sure there were no corrupted files or viruses. There were none, which was good. He then checked her personality files. She was programmed to be cheerful, a bit of a prankster, and overly just emotional. Seemed she took after being a teen girl more than anything. That was fine, he supposed, as PomPom was there to keep her in line.

He switched her on as all of the files had finished downloading, watching her eyes flicker on. She firstly went down to check on herself, patting her fur and making sure she was as she should be. Then she lifted her head and jumped back as she came face to face with Grant, her optics wide with fear, before she realised he was no threat. “What the hay, man?! You don’t hafta scare me like that!” Grant gave a chuckle as she cried out, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, Hoola. I updated you to allow you to be more advanced.”

Hoola gave a frown, or what seemed to be a frown with her eyelids, as her eyebrows didn’t move. Grant made a mental note to allow them all to have movable eyebrows to allow them to express emotions a little more, allowing them to seem more real. “Anyways, it’s about time we got you cleaned up. PomPom should be finished being dried,” He checked his phone, “We have around half an hour to wash and dry you before you open and begin performing.” Hoola blinked at that in surprise, not expecting to be awake before her performance time.

Grant led her out of the Parts and Service room and into the dining area, where Fang, Cobalt and PomPom were. PomPom had turned into a real pompom, her fur all fluffed up as she had just been dried, and she was the fluffiest animatronic they had. He led Hoola on over to Cobalt and fang, who began scrubbing at her with sponges, coating her in soap. They both seemed to know it was too dangerous to just pour water over her, so they just got the towel and dried her clean of the soap, her fur now a bright yellow, and she was almost just as fluffy as her sister.

Grant gave an approving nod. “Right, you four get into your positions, and I’ll get all this cleaned up. The manager will be here soon.” The animatronics nodded and began making their way onto the stage, into their previous positions. Grant took the bucket with soapy water, the sponges and the towel back to the storage closet, making sure to close the door behind him. He came back and made sure that everyone was in their proper place, before he heard the entrance doors open, and in walked his manager, David Smith, or as he preferred to be called, Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith was currently decked out in a navy suit, along with a white shirt and black tie. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly with gel. His stormy blue eyes widened as he noticed that the animatronics looked brand new, moving to admire them, his jaw never seeming to shut. Grant walked up to him, grinning. “Mr. Smith! I did as you asked, and a little more. I can’t wait to show you what I’ve done.” He clapped his hands, turning to the animatronics. “Right guys, come and introduce yourselves to Mr. Smith!” The animatronics seemed to spring to life at the clap, PomPom and Hoola jumping from the stage, landing perfectly, while Cobalt and Fang had to take the stairs.

Mr. Smith’s jaw seemed to drop even further as his own animatronics closed in on him. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to say something, anything. Grant chuckled, moving to slap him on the back, “This is your new and improved gang. They’re no longer stuck to prerecorded voice lines, and their AI has been upgraded massively.” He boasted, before going in for the jab, “Fazbear ain’t got nothing on us.” Mr Smith grinned a little, straightening his tie with pride, “I hope you aren’t lying to me boy. This day will be the test for these four. I would like you to stay just a while longer, just to keep watch over them and make sure nothing goes wrong. I can count on you, can’t I?”

Grant set his jaw and gave a nod, “Of course, sir. I won’t let you down.” Mr. Smith returned the nod, before heading towards his office, leaving Grant with the animatronics. Grant turned to the four, beginning to help them discuss their new routine with all of the new features that have been added. “Ooh! Can we have a section where we go and talk to all of the customers?!” Hoola cried out, waving her servo in the air, eagerly. “Could we all have our own mini segments? Where we each take over and get to lead? That would be metal!” Cobalt added with a toothy grin.

Grant nodded, and began working on a rough outline for the show they would be putting on. Hoola and PomPom would be the two to open up the show, Hoola would introduce Fang, and Fang would give a mini-drum solo, and then PomPom would introduce Cobalt, and Cobalt would give a riff on his guitar. They’d then proceed to launch into their first song, and then Cobalt would have his segment to do whatever he wanted to do. They would then do their second song, and then PomPom would have her segment. Then they would have a break, where they would leave the stage to talk to all of the kids and parents and get to know the customers. After that, they’d have their third group song, and then Fang would have his segment to do what he wanted. After that, they’d have their fourth song, and then Hoola would have her segment. After a final song from the group, they’d then take requests for songs, and then they would leave the stage and mingle with the customers before the restaurant closed.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to try this, dude!” Cobalt cheered, giving Grant a high five before committing the routine to his memory. Hoola hugged him, happy with what Grant had come up with. Mr. Smith came in and announced that they would be opening the store, and so the four animatronics rushed to their positions onstage behind the curtains. Grant have a knowing smirk to Mr. Smith, which confused him, but they were both eager to see the show begin, as Mr. Smith opened the doors to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being out so late. Life issues came up and I had to take care of them first and foremost.


End file.
